


What do you mean there's only one bed?

by CinnamonFreckle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Tropes, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020, Fluff, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Mistletoe, Only One Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFreckle/pseuds/CinnamonFreckle
Summary: Luna just wants her friends to be as happy as she is.  She's done some reading online, and thinks she knows the perfect scenario to make them realise their feelings for each other.Written for Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	What do you mean there's only one bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorak23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/gifts).



> Written for Zorak23, I hope you like it.
> 
> My prompts were as follows:
> 
> Ships: Harry/Millicent, Sirius/Pansy, Draco/Ron, or Hermione/Luna  
> Tropes: Crack, Fluff, Smut  
> Prompts:Stuck under super-charmed mistletoe, Snowed in somewhere, or “But there was only one bed!"
> 
> I chose Draco/Ron with a side of Hermione/Luna.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt at using all the prompts and my first attempt at Crack. What can I say, Luna made me!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

As Hermione entered the living room with a tray, she looked around the room noticing that it was a lot quieter than when she had left.

“Luna, love. Where are Ron and Draco?”

Luna smiled serenely. “I’ve sent them off on holiday to work out their feelings for each other.”

“Ummmm .... and where is that?”

“Well, I’ve been reading a lot online. I realised that all the boys needed was to be put into some of those situations, and they would realise that they fancied each other.”

Hermione laughed, placing the tray down and kissing the top of Luna’s head. “And, which of those tropes did you decide to test out, my love?”

“Oh, all of them”

Hermione blinked. “All of them?”

“Well, yes. I needed to make sure it worked.”

Meanwhile, in a cabin in a snow filled forest.

“I’m going to kill Lovegood.” Draco said through gritted teeth.

“Not if I kill her first!” Ron responded. “Oh bloody hell there’s more sodding mistletoe in here.”

“Have you got caught in another doorway, Weasley?” Draco drawled, a smirk fixed on his lips.

“I’m going to kill George for inventing bloody mistletoe where you have to kiss for a minute to get released.” Ron groaned. “Anyway you got caught in the first one.”

“Yes, but kissing me is a gift.”

“I don’t rate it as a gift,” was Ron’s quick response. “You owe me a better Christmas present, Malfoy.”

“I am very tempted to leave you there.” Draco looked over at Ron, grinning. 

“You can leave me here if you like, Malfoy…off you go and try and light the fire without me, it went so well last time.” Ron sniggered.

“Fine,” Draco ground out, walking forward and placing one hand behind Ron’s head and crashing his lips against his, hard.

Draco tangled his fingers through Ron’s hair, tugging on the ends, causing the redhead to let out a groan and kiss him back with vigour. Draco took advantage of the groan to plunder Ron’s mouth with his tongue, and ground his hips against him. 

They broke apart following the pop of the mistletoe disappearing, neither quite looking the other in the eye.

Ron cleared his throat. “I think I saw some food in the kitchen, knowing Luna we’re stuck here until something specific happens, but she won’t let us starve.”

“Well then, lead the way, Weasley.”

Later...

“I’ve found the bedroom, Weasley.”

“What do you mean _the_ bedroom, Malfoy.”

“There’s only one.” 

“Well, that’s just great, as if this evening couldn’t get any worse!” Ron moaned.

“Don’t speak so soon, Weasley, it gets worse.” Draco responded.

“I don’t see how it can get worse.” 

Draco sighed, “there’s only one bed!”

“This is ridiculous,” Ron roared. “What the hell is Luna playing at?”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Honestly, Weasley, I have no idea.”

Giving a loud sigh, Ron looked around the bedroom. The bed certainly looked inviting, and he knew that the couch was too small for either of them to sleep on. 

“Look, Malfoy,” he started. “The bed looks big enough for both of us, and I know that the couch downstairs is much too short.”

“As long as we never speak of this again.”

Ron laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, Malfoy. I am taking this story to the grave.”

They slowly pulled back the covers, and both got under the duvet fully dressed. 

As if by magic the temperature in the room seemed to rise by several degrees, causing both men to shift uncomfortably under the sheets. 

“Perhaps we should get rid of one of the blankets?” Ron muttered.

Kicking the blankets onto the floor, brought some relief, but the temperature in the room seemed to spike again.

“Ummm... “ Draco stuttered. “Do you mind if I take off my jumper?”

“No, no, of course not,” was Ron’s hurried response. “Seems like a good idea.” And with that both boys removed their jumpers.

This continued on, the temperature rising, and only seeming to settle when another item of clothing was removed, until both boys laid under the sheet in just their underwear.

They both made sure that they were as far away from each other as possible, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As dawn broke, Ron slowly opened his eyes, sighing contentedly at the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he remembered where he was, and whose arms were wrapped around him. Realising it was still early, he decided to go back to sleep and worry about the fact he quite liked being spooned by Malfoy later, much later.

As Ron drifted back to sleep, Draco kissed the top of his head and muttered softly to himself, “thanks, Luna.”

  
  



End file.
